The Pros and Cons of Naruto Uzumaki in her eyes
by Innocent heart2
Summary: NaruHina one-shot. After meeting him once when they were kids, Hinata makes a list so she always remembers why she loves Naruto. Fluffy and just mainly ramble.


**Mizu: Yet another story that I have found that I had long thought to be lost. This one was orginally written before I started watching the subbing (which I didn't start watching till like three years ago) so there is a part with the dubbing "Believe it". When I started to watch the subbing, I wanted to shoot myself for doing such an awful thing. Disclaimer time. I don't own Naruto. If I did, somebody would have told Naruto a long time ago who his parents were.**

* * *

_**The Pros and Cons of Naruto Uzumaki in her eyes**_

She never was like another in her village. She was never truly strong. She was never popular. She was never much of anything. She just existed. No matter what she did, it was never enough. It never helped. She was still weak. She still wasn't anything. Her friends tried to lift her spirit, but to no avail. It just didn't work. She had it stuck in her head that she would always be weak. They feared that she would take her own life.

But she'd never do that. Even though she didn't have many, she still had reasons to live. And one was him. Another reject, like herself. But he was more. He was truly despised by the village. No one liked him, but he never let him faze him. He stood strong while the village pummeled him with their insults. She'd admit it. She loved him. She loved him with all her heart. But she didn't realize those feelings until one morning.

She had snuck out from the horrible words of her father. He kept saying that she'd never become strong. And at that time, she believed him. So she sat at the academy, on the swing in front of the school. No one was there after classes so she thought it would be safe. But then, he came. The other reject.

"Hey! What are you doing here? We don't have class today!" He called out to her.

She just looked at him with the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her mother had told her to stay away from him at all cost but the way he asked her what she was doing didn't seem threatening. It didn't seem dangerous to talk to him.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" the boy had asked.

Hinata just wiped away the tears.

"Was someone mean to you?" he probed, sitting down beside her on the grass.

She said nothing. The boy stared at her. She looked away. He started to rummage through the bag that he brought with him.

"Here," the boy said, holding out a rice ball.

She stared at him and then the rice ball.

"Go on and take it. It won't kill you," the boy joked.

She nodded and took the rice ball. Slowly, she started to eat it. It was good. Delicious even.

"They aren't the best. I bet your mom could make them better. You sure are lucky. You have a mom. I still wonder who was mine. I mean everyone has one, but I just don't know mine," the boy paused, "Anyways, you shouldn't be sad. Being sad doesn't change the fact that something happened. Just move past it. If you don't and let all your sadness build up, it just gets worse. Moving past sad things makes you stronger."

The boy looked up at the clock on the academy wall. He slowly started to get up.

"I better go. I'm suppose to go meet the old third for a punishment. Later!" the boy said.

She stared at him. He somehow made her feel so much better and she didn't know how he did it. She just knew that she didn't want him to go.

"Wait! W-What is y-your name?" She called out.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And someday, I'm going to be the next Hokage!" the boy said.

Hinata smiled at him, "I honestly c-can b-believe that. I'm Hinata. H-Hinata H-Hyuga."

"It was nice talking to you. Believe it," he said, smiling a goofy smile.

With that, the boy left. Hinata never forgot that day. Naruto had given her hope and in turn, Hinata had fallen in love with him. And it was no secret. Almost everyone in the village knew it. Except him. He never noticed her feelings. But she'd never give up.

* * *

One day, many years after they day the two met, Naruto had run away from the village. Everyone now knew what he was forced to carry inside him. Hinata remembered how she was eating at Naruto's favorite ramen shop with him when the broadcast came over the sound system of the village.

"_People of this village. I can not sit back anymore and stay quiet. The majority of us know about this but please listen for the ones that don't. The fox is still alive. The nine-tailed fox stills lives on,"_ a man's voice sounded.

Hinata turned her head in interest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto pale. He had his mouth open with the ramen slowly falling back into his bowl. He was trembling. Hinata thought that it was because maybe his parents had been killed by the fox. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"_Yes, the fox is still alive. And he lives inside of one of us. That's right. He lives inside of a leaf shinobi. And that shinobi is none other than Naruto Uzumaki!" _the man shouted.

Hinata's eyes opened wide. That's why he was an outcast? It all made sense now in a way but yet, it didn't.

"_Yoichi Shinomaru! You know that is strictly forbidden to speak of!" _the voice of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, sounded.

"_I'm sorry mi lady, but I couldn't stand by any longer and let the fox be a ninja! He'll kill us all!" Yoichi exclaimed._

Hinata turned to face Naruto. He had placed his head between his hands and had his eyes squeezed shut to keep them from crying. Hinata could hear his raspy breaths of anger and fear. And he had every right to. Naruto had worked so hard, gave so much, just to have the friends that he did. He had lost one of his closest friends three years prior. Now he feared that he'd lose the rest.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

But he recoiled in fear. He fell to the ground and Hinata got a good look at his face. It was the I-am-going-to-die-the-most-painful-death-and-no-one-will-do-a-thing-to-save-me look. Hinata knew that he thought that she hated him now. She didn't blame him. She honestly didn't blame him.

"Naruto!" a voice of a comrade sounded in the distance.

Naruto's breathing got quicker and he shot out of the shop in a flash, with Hinata close behind. She wasn't near as fast as he was. She saw the Jounin trying to close the heavy gate entrance of the village. They all knew that Naruto was going to try and run away. They all knew it. But Naruto just sped up and squeezed through just before the gate shut and latched. It was now a good hour before they could open it. Hinata collapsed to the ground in tears. He was gone and she couldn't stop him.

After 15 minutes of crying, Hinata headed toward the Hokage's office.

"Lady Hokage!" She exclaimed busting through her office doors.

"Hinata!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Naruto's gone!" Hinata yelled.

"I know," Tsunade stated. She sighed, "There's nothing I can do."

Hinata watched Tsunade look out the village through her window

"That stupid goofball. Hinata," She said turning back to Hinata, "Tell me, why is it you like Naruto so much?"

"What?" Hinata gasped.

"You heard me. Why do you like him so much?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata slumped into a chair and started to rummage through her shuriken pouch. She then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Tsunade.

"I keep this with me to help me get through tough missions. It reminds me why I fight," Hinata said, not looking at Tsunade, "I'm going to wait until the gate opens. Then I'm going after Naruto."

With that Hinata was gone. Tsunade looked at the piece of paper. She smiled. It said…

_The Pros and Cons of Naruto Uzumaki in my eyes_

**_Cons:_**_ Loud, Hyper, Annoying, Colorblind, Dense, Different, Disobedient at times, Truly a pest, Stubborn_

_**Pros: **Funny, Caring, Strong, Understands Pain, Friendly, The first to Care about me, Never gives up, Never goes back on his word, Cute, Loud, Hyper, Colorblind, Loud, Hyper, Annoying, Dense, Different, Disobedient at times, Truly a pest, Stubborn_

_~While in the eyes of everyone else, he may just be a horrible mess waiting to happen, he's perfect. He is the only reason that I can continue to go on every morning. So I will continue to fight for him, to keep him the way he is and for his happiness. He is my mess to care for._

_~Hinata Hyuga_

Hinata had finally made it out of the village and was following Naruto's chakra with her infamous blood trait. He wasn't hard to find. She found him crying at the Valley of the End. The exact place where he lost his other friend. He was just sitting there. He seemed so fragile them. He needed someone to care for him. Hinata smiled. She quietly sat next to him. He stared at her in both fear and shock. She smiled at him and then pulled him in for a hug.

"Someone very kind once told me that being sad doesn't change the fact that something happened. He said that the best thing to do was to just move past it. If don't and let all your sadness build up, it just gets worse. Moving past sad things makes you stronger. And I believed him. Don't you think that that kind person was correct?" Hinata gently asked him.

Hinata could feel him finally relaxing and she smiled. He knew he could trust her.

"Don't worry Naruto. I won't let them hurt you. You were so kind to me then. You've helped me so much. It's time that I return the favor," she said.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered, "I didn't tell you that all those years ago just because I only thought that you needed a pick me up. I did that because I hated to see you cry. I thought you were so cute then and that I'd be lucky if I could get you to like me.

"The only reason why I obsessed over Sakura after that was because I learned of who your dad was. I knew that he'd kill me. I mean, yeah, Sakura was beautiful, but somehow she never truly amounted to the same as you. She never had to work so hard to succeed like you. I admired that about you. You always found something to work for.

"I liked that and started to do that myself. I was always so happy because of you. I always hated it when someone hurt you or even made fun of you. That's the honest truth, Hinata. You may not believe it but I love you. I didn't know for sure until recently. I had to make sure. But now…I don't think that I can return to the village."

"It's not that hard to believe it. I love you too. But I think that we have to go back to the village," Hinata stated. She slowly stood up with Naruto and took his hand, "And don't worry. I'll always be there for you."

Naruto nodded and the two walked back to the village, hand-in-hand. They soon found out that none of his friends thought anything of it. That was a weight of worry off of their shoulders.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Naruto rarely left Hinata's side. He'd always go to the Hyuga mansion every morning and wait for Hinata to get ready. Then they'd walk to Tsunade's office and get their daily mission. Tsunade always paired the two together because they truly were perfectly matched. They were always together. From when Naruto finally freed his friend from where he had strayed to when Naruto took the title of Hokage. When Hinata broke her leg to when Hinata nearly died due to injuries. They couldn't be broken apart.

After a year of this, Hinata moved in with Naruto. Soon after, Naruto proposed. And at all places to. He had decided on a spur of the moment to go to the academy at the end of classes for the students and have a picnic. When the kids came out, Naruto pulled out a ring. When the instructors appeared in the doorway, Naruto asked if she'd marry him. When Iruka, both Hinata and Naruto's past sensei, looked at them, Hinata had flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. They soon were married. And soon, Hinata had a new list of pros and cons.

_**The Pros and Cons of Naruto Uzumaki in my eyes**_

_**Cons:**____Loud, Hyper, Annoying, Colorblind, Dense, Different, Disobedient at times, Truly a pest, Stubborn, The Village used to hate him, carries the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of himself._

_**Pros:** Funny, Caring, Strong, Understands Pain, Friendly, The first to Care about me, Never gives up, Never goes back on his word, Cute, Loud, Hyper, Colorblind, Loud, Hyper, Annoying, Dense, Different, Disobedient at times, Truly a pest, Stubborn, He's Hokage, Carries the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of himself, love me for me._

_~He's still truly a mess, but he's my mess. That's all I need from him. That alone can get me through even the biggest obstacle. That's why I love him. ~ Hinata Hyuga_

Naruto would always laugh when Hinata would read it to him. But her list was correct. They were all the reasons why she loved him. And she knew, that she'd forever live by that list. It was just who she was. And she knew, Naruto would never change a thing about her. That's how she liked it.

* * *

**_Mizu: Rambling fluffy crud. Reviews are still welcome. ciao..._**


End file.
